I'm Coming Home With A Question
by anxious.soul
Summary: In which Steve is coming home after his last tour and Tony's there to pick him up from the airport (with Bucky) and something unexpected happens. AKA Bucky and Tony meet at therapy, Steve and Tony are introduced and things go up, then down, then up again.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

 **Warnings: Swearing, Same-Sex Couple and Marriage, Alternate Universe -Human and No Powers.**

 **Their ages don't really matter but let's say they're all in their late twenties-early thirties because why not.**

 **This was supposed to be a short story, the flashback type things weren't supposed to be so long (and there wasn't supposed to be as many) but I guess once I started writing, I just went with it lol! Also, normally, I'd split it into two chapters, but I couldn't find a place to do so...anyway.**

 **Ignore the small dash (** - **), it's acting as a double space.**

 **Cross-posted on my AO3 with a collage.**

* * *

 **December 2012**

"What…are you doing?"

"Cleaning. What does it look like?"

"Tony. What's going on? You _never_ clean. Hell, you're not allowed to clean after what happened last time." Last time when Tony had been forced to clean…he'd gotten Dum-E, his robot, to help and the place went from slightly untidy to a complete and utter dump sight.

"Steve's coming home tomorrow. Need the place to look nice." He mumbled something inarticulate after,

"What was that?"

"I don't want him to come home to a messy house and…"

"I don't speak mumble."

"I don't want him to come home to a messy house and…decide he doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"God, doll, he loves you more than anything. It's been four years for Christ's sake, if he was going to leave you, he'd have done it immediately. You know Stevie, he wouldn't do that to you."

"How'd you know? I'm a messy, ungrateful, pain in the arse. Why wouldn't he leave me?"

"Because he loves you. I've known him since we were kids. He wouldn't leave you."

"Thanks, Bucky."

"Anytime doll face. Now, where do you want me to start cleaning?"

 **—LINE BREAK—**

So, you may be wondering how Steve and Tony met? Well, it was through Bucky, though it could be said that had it not been for Rhodey and Pepper, they would've never met (and it was true). It was three years ago in the chilling December of 2008. Tony had been through hell that year what with his godfather, father-figure and business partner paying terrorists to kill him, only for said terrorists to keep him and torture him into building the Jericho missile, Tony escaped by building a suit, promptly shut down the weapons division, _found_ out about his godfather when Obie _stole_ the one thing keeping Tony _alive_ , followed by the Stane's death. Thus to say Tony was struggling. So Rhodey suggested he go to a therapy group. In fact, Rhodey and Pepper had discussed it together and had set it all up before they convinced Tony to go.

 **December 2008**

"Do I have to go?" Tony asked quietly as the car pulled to a stop outside the centre, he wasn't whining, he was genuinely nervous about the whole ordeal. Rhodey, who had been with him, wrapped an arm around his shoulder,

"No. But, I think it would be good for you. Come on, I'll take you in. I know the man who leads the group here, he used to be apart of the Air Force with me." Tony allowed Rhodey to lead him inside, it was odd that _the_ Tony Stark was nervous and _scared_.

"It's been a long time, Rhodes."

"Back at you Wilson." Rhodey shook hands with the other man, "Tony this is Sam Wilson, Sam this is Tony Stark."

"Nice to meet you. We're just about to start. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to though. People who come here are scared because they feel as though they have to or that they'll be judged. But you won't be and you don't have to if you don't want to." Tony nodded and said goodbye to Rhodey, ignoring the man's concerned stare as he absently rubbed at the arc reactor hidden beneath his shirt. Taking a seat, Tony hunched in on himself and allowed his gaze to drift around the circle before he placed his sunglasses on to hide his eyes.

He didn't belong.

He was an outsider.

All these people had done something brave. They had served their country. They had done something. Tony couldn't help but chuckle morbidly and inwardly at the thought that he was probably the reason they were here. The man to his left only had one arm. Tony was probably the reason he was missing one. The man in front of him…he had lost both of his legs. Tony's weapons did that. Probably.

"Would you like to say anything, Tony?" Heads swivelled round to look at Tony when Sam spoke. At the man's voice, Tony realised that a few tears were trickling down his face without his permission. He hastily wiped them away.

"No. I'm…I'm fine…I just…I'm sorry, I don't belong here, I should go." The man beside him grabbed his arm as Tony went to stand,

"Stay."

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked and Tony couldn't help the watery chuckle that escaped his throat, nor the build-up of tears in his eyes.

"Everyone…everyone here has served their country. I've…my company _sold_ to the _enemy_. I'm…it's probably my fault that you've…you've…" He cut himself off and harshly rubbed his tears away,

"It wasn't your fault your business partner was a greedy arsehole." Many stared in shock as the man beside Tony spoke, leading the billionaire to assume he rarely if ever spoke, "What? It's true. Besides. I think you've paid for it enough." The man looked down at Tony's chest where the arc reactor lay and the genius couldn't help but cover it with one hand. The group spoke more and as everyone was leaving, the man with the missing arm wandered over to Tony.

"I never introduced myself, I'm Bucky."

"Tony." They shook hands,

"I hope you'll come back next week." Tony just shrugged,

"I don't know. I have to admit I was surprised by the lack of hate everyone gave me."

"Most of us have been doing this group for a while now. We've come to terms and with the report about you shutting down the weapons division and of your friend selling under the table, it helped a lot of us realise that you aren't that bad. Plus the crying helped -and scared the hell out of everyone." Tony snorted,

"Yeah who knew Tony Stark had emotions."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know…I just…suck with emotions."

"I'd be a hypocrite to say anything." The two wandered outside where they waited for their rides, "I have to admit, my best friend, who's gone back on tour, hates your guts."

"I don't blame him."

"He blames you. I'm worried about him going back out there, to be honest. He's been through a lot and was there when my arm got blown off. We got stuck together, waiting for someone to come get us before I died of blood-loss. Hell, he was stuck with my arm on him. My detached arm. Ain't that fucked up?" Tony awkwardly placed his hand on the man's back in an attempt to comfort him,

"I'm sorry."

"As I said, it wasn't your fault. Plus you've got to live with the constant reminder so I can't fault you." Tony chuckled bitterly before pulling out his phone and reading that Rhodey was on his way with Happy, "I read you were opening a division for prosthetics." Tony's head snapped back up to Bucky, "Any idea when they'll be available? I…I've gotten used to working with only one hand but…" The man chuckled, "I mean two arms are better than one."

"I…we're still looking for volunteers to test them out-"

"I'd be happy to volunteer." At that moment Rhodey pulled up and opened the door, waving a Burger King bag in the air knowing Tony loved his food after big events,

"If you really want to, here's my number." He handed Bucky a fancy looking card that had his number and T.S. on,

"Thank you, Tony. You gonna be here next week?" Tony went to say no, but for some reason found that the word wouldn't come out,

"Yes." He nodded, "Yes, I'll see you next week, Bucky."

From there, Tony appeared several more times and Bucky called to start his volunteering. The trials and arm fitting went well. Soon enough Bucky had a new working arm that was exactly like a regular one except it was metal.

 **January 2009**

"I know it's not perfect but we can see that it works and I can take the specs for this and make it look more…human." Tony offered after a month of Bucky wearing the metal arm to make sure there were no side effects.

"I've grown to love the cyborg appearance. I'm fine with this, Tony. Honestly, you've done so much for me. Besides, I'll get a kick out of scaring my friends. I haven't seen them so they don't know about the arm…like at all."

"If you're sure."

"I am." They had a small staring contest before Tony visibly slumped in defeat,

"I suppose that will be all then Mr Barnes." Tony held his hand out but Bucky merely grabbed it and pulled him in for a hug,

"I'd like to think we're friends now, Tony. So much so that I'd also like to invite you to come with me and my friends to the pub tomorrow. Steve's coming home and so we're celebrating that plus I'd like to reveal my arm and introduce you to them."

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"You wouldn't be. But if that's how you feel…then _please, do impose._ " Tony chuckled but eventually agreed.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Bucky had told Tony to show up anywhere between 7.30 pm and 8 pm, so of course Tony showed up just before 8pm…mostly because he had stood outside in the freezing cold because he was uncharacteristically nervous about going inside.

"Hey…" Tony murmured tapping Bucky on the shoulder, the man turned away from the bar -he'd been about to order some drinks- with a wide grin,

"Was beginning to worry you weren't coming!" He exclaimed but dragged Tony over to the table where a group sat with kind smiles.

"Everyone introduce yourselves. This is Tony."

"I'm Clint." A sandy-haired man said reaching out to shake his hand,

"Hello, good friend, I am Thor!" Exclaimed a large blond as he lifted Tony off of the ground in a hug,

"Is he always like that?" Tony whispered to Bucky once his feet were firmly on the ground and the man nodded with a smirk,

"Hi…I'm Scott." The shy-sounding man shook his hand and Tony smiled,

"And I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you, Tony."

"It's nice to meet you all too." He smiled back slightly less nervous as he took in the welcoming smiles, either they didn't know who he really was or they didn't care…probably the former and no, that wasn't his ego speaking. People tended to react…differently when they recognised him.

"Take a seat, Tony, I was just going back to order the drinks -I didn't get round to doing it before you arrived."

"Oh, please, I'll help." Bucky shrugged and let Tony follow him, "They seem nice." He murmured as they waited for their drinks,

"They're the best. Complete and utter jerks, but I love 'em."

"Lucky," Tony whispered more to himself but Bucky still heard only he chose not to mention it as the final drink was placed in front of them,

"Put it on the tab." Bucky stated, he turned back to Tony, "But before we head back over there, can you hold my jacket while I put my arm on." And wasn't that a weird thing to say. Tony nodded and watched as Bucky reached into his backpack, that Tony hadn't noticed before, and placed the metal arm on. Thanking Tony and throwing his jacket in the bag, he began to walk off with half of the drinks, letting Tony take the others, Tony followed after him.

"Thank you, Bucky." Steve smiled as the man handed the blond his drink. Clint, who had been taking a sip of his new beer, spat the alcohol out where it splashed against an annoyed Scott,

"Cyborg. _Cyborg!_ What the fuck? You have a metal arm. Oh my god. I'm half terrified and half jumping up and down in my seat like a child." The man mumbled to himself as he stared at it. Bucky proudly showed off the metal prosthetic.

"Bucky." Steve whispered, "How did you afford something so…amazing?"

"I volunteered to test them." Steve's eyes narrowed at the 'volunteered' part but didn't bring anything up, "Got it for free. Ain't she a beaut." The group spent a few minutes ogling over the arm as Bucky shared a secretive and happy smile with Tony, who reciprocated it.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"Sorry I'm late, had a longer session tonight then had to rush home to change and shower, then had to stop for petrol and dear god has this week been a fucking disaster." An all too familiar voice spoke up from behind Tony, who tilted his head back to see Sam staring down at him, "Hey Tony, haven't seen you in a while!" He exclaimed reaching down to clasp Tony's shoulder, "Everything okay?" The man's voice was more hushed as he bent down to whisper in the genius' ear,

"Everything's okay, Sam. Thank you." Tony responded quietly but with a genuine smile before patting the seat beside him to get the man to sit down.

"Where's the little scary red wolf?" He asked after greeting the others,

"Be grateful she's not here she'd skin you alive for that nickname." Clint snorted as he shook his head at Sam, "She's _meeting_ an old _friend_. If you catch my drift."

"Do spill," Scott stated leaning in and everyone else followed his lead, save for Tony who was merely watching the group interact. It was similar to how he was with Rhodey but not so much Pepper and Happy because whilst they were Tony's friends, it had started out on a professional level, so they weren't as…'cut loose' as Rhodey and he were. Though, he was good friends with his Brucie Bear, who was probably above Pepper and Happy but just below Rhodey on the friendship hierarchy.

"Well, she's meeting with this shy scientist guy called Bryce Tanner…or something like that." Tony's head shot up,

"Bruce Banner?"

"That's it!" Clint exclaimed clicking his fingers and pointing at Tony before his grin fell into a more confused one, "How'd you know?"

"Small world." He shrugged, "Brucie Bear is my science bro. We go back a couple of years. Met at some science conference about a year before Afghanistan. I've always loved his work and I guess we sort of hit it off from there. Even got him to move into the tower when I returned from that hellhole." He paused momentarily and tapped the side of his face in thought, "Then again I guess the idea of an entire personal lab would convince any scientist."

"Oh, is that how you know Bucky and Sam then? You go to that therapy group?" Steve asked,

"I used to. I don't go anymore. Still, have issues, but…" Tony shrugged not really knowing what to say. Considering Steve hadn't started a fit, Tony assumed that the man no longer hated him like Bucky had said when the two had first met a few months ago.

He was wrong.

He and Steve had been having a nice conversation about this and that. Truthfully, Tony felt himself falling for the blond, much to his surprise, when Clint's head snapped up to look at them and he clicked his fingers, pointing at Tony again.

"Oh my god! You're Tony _Stark_."

"Yes…I thought you all realised that…" Tony confirmed in confusion,

"No. He can't be Stark." Scott started turning to Clint, "Hope's dad _constantly_ tells me that the man's an arrogant arsehole. Tony's been really kind."

"Don't be ridiculous, Clint. Not only has Tony been incredibly kind, but I also know that Bucky would never go within five feet of the so-called _man_." Steve stated and whilst the three of them had been talking, Bucky and Sam had shared a look before turning to Tony, who was staring at his lap. "Come on, Tony," Steve said looking at the genius, "Tell Clint he's being ridiculous." Tony chuckled bitterly and stood up,

"Sorry, but I am that arrogant arsehole." Steve and Scott stared in shock, whereas Clint smiled a 'ha-in-your-face-suckers-I-was-right' before it turned to a frown that read 'oh-shit-I- _was_ -right'. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take my leave." He turned to Bucky and Sam, "Thanks for a good evening. Bucky give me a call if your arm starts giving you trouble. Sam, good to see you again." He turned on his heel, through his jacket on and wandered away, but not before stopping at the bar and paying the tab.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

It had taken two weeks before Tony heard back from Bucky, truth be told, the genius didn't expect the phone call. He assumed that whatever relationship they had had, was over and so when he answered he wasn't surprised when the man told him he had a problem with his arm. After all, what else is Tony Stark good for?

Bucky asked him to come over, something about him not having a good day and wanting to leave the house but needing his arm checked. Tony understood and so he went to the man's house. The long-haired man practically dragged Tony into his house and pushed him into a room.

"You're not planning on killing me are you?" Tony asked but Bucky closed the door, leaving Tony on his lonesome in the living room.

"Talk." Is all he said through the door,

"To who? Myself?"

"He means me." Came a defeated voice from behind, turning Tony saw Steve standing behind him with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped down.

"Talk. Be friends. Hell, you both got along before you found out he was Tony Stark." Bucky shouted, "And no killing! You may fuck, but absolutely no bloodshed." Surprisingly, Tony blushed and Steve groaned at his friend in annoyance.

They sat down and stared at one another in silence for a good half an hour before Steve released a heavy sigh and rubbed his forehead,

"I'm sorry." Steve stated, "I was having such a good time with you and then I learned your surname and judged you by that instead of taking into account the real you. I was a bully. I hate bullies."

"I get it all the time."

"That doesn't make anything better, Tony."

They talked for hours and hours.

Bucky wandered in after the room fell quiet. Whilst he'd locked them in there, he'd gone out and done some jobs. Opening the door, he withheld a chuckle as he spotted the two fast asleep. Steve had Tony wrapped up in his arms. Taking a picture, he walked over to them and shouted. The two shot up, Tony fell over the back of the sofa whilst Steve fell by Bucky's feet.

"You are a dick," Tony muttered rubbing his back,

"Seconded."

"So. No screaming. No shouting. No blood and no deaths. Only cuddles. You two married yet?"

"Fuck you, Bucky. Fuck you."

"Doll, I think Steve's the one that wants to fuck you." They blushed but neither denied it. With a whistle, Bucky wandered back out of the room, "Don't do anything on my couch -don't do anything in _my_ home. Go to your own."

They did. They went to Steve's and all it took was a simple and tentative kiss before Steve was picking Tony up, the smaller man wrapping his legs around his waist as they kissed as though their lives depended on it. It took several collisions with the walls before Steve threw Tony on the bed and clothes hastily fell to the floor with a thump.

From there, they fell further in love and their relationship continued to thrive even when Steve went on tours for many many agonising months. Luckily, Tony had a new group of friends to keep him company and Tony also met Natasha…she was absolutely terrifyingly beautiful.

 **December 2012**

Tony drove himself and Bucky to the airport, the latter was on his phone.

"Whatcha doing?"

"The others are setting up for Steve's return."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he gets a welcome home party. Plus this is his last tour, so it's something special."

"Fair does. I hope you've talked to JARVIS about this. You know how cranky he gets when things happen without his knowledge or consent." And damn if Bucky didn't know that, the last time the metal-armed man had snuck into Tony's home without the AI's knowledge, JARVIS had pulled pranks left, right and centre for about a month.

"Of course. I consulted him first. He even helped plan everything and order the party shit."

"Alrighty."

 **—LINE BREAK—**

As they waited for Steve, Tony was tapping his foot impatiently and whining whilst Bucky used the genius' small height to his advantage and placed his arm on Tony's head to lean on it. He leaned on it so much that when Tony suddenly ran away, Bucky almost fell to the ground. Straightening himself, he watched as Tony threw himself at Steve, who in turn grabbed the man and spun him around before kissing, to which Bucky was half disgusted and half amused.

"You are both nauseatingly adorable." He stated proclaiming his presence, Steve ran forward and hugged Bucky. Unbeknownst to Tony as they hugged the metal-armed man slipped something into Steve's pocket. The two had a brief and silent conversation with their eyes before Tony interrupted them.

"I need attention!" He shouted and chuckling, Steve kissed him like there was no tomorrow. It was passionate, it was fierce. It was delicate and it was breathtaking. Both literally and metaphorically. "Damn, Captain, you sure know how to kill a guy in one of the best ways." Tony gasped once he was the kiss ended leaving them both panting heavily. "Hometime. Hometime, right now." The lust in his eyes was clear and Steve smirked in a way that was too dirty for the seemingly innocent and naive Adonis. Bending down, Tony made sure to wiggle his rear a little as he picked up Steve's bags and walked away.

"Steve?" Tony asked turning around when he realised the blond wasn't following. He dropped the bags to the floor and as the crowd stopped to watch, Tony gasped.

"Anthony Edward Stark." Steve was down on one knee, a ring box open in his hand showing off a stunning gold ring with a crimson line running around it in the middle, "I have been waiting for this day for a good two and a half years. I even had Bucky look after the ring whilst I was away. Don't worry, JARVIS and the kids gave me their blessing." The two chuckled a little, Steve's was more out of nerves and Tony's was more out of anticipation (plus nerves), "I love you. You are one of the greatest things in my life -and I'm only saying you're not the best because Buck would have a heart attack. You are an incredible man, Tony and you make me the happiest man alive."

"Just get to the point, Stevie." Tony heard Bucky whisper,

"Yeah, I should do that." He cleared his throat and looked up into Tony's beautiful and tearful cinnamon eyes, "Tony, will you marry me?"

"Fuck yes," Tony answered and after placing the ring on his finger, Steve picked Tony up once again and the two shared a kiss as the blond spun them around. They were faintly aware that people were watching and clapping, but neither cared as they lost themselves in each other's eyes. They didn't, however, realise that Bucky had recorded the whole thing and had sent it to their friends.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"Just so you know I did have a speech prepared."

"I'm sure you did honey."

"I swear! Bucky tell him!"

"He did. But he was too lost in those bloody eyes of yours, doll."

"Bucky…now that we're engaged, will you stop calling me that ridiculous name?"

"Hmm…now that you mention it. No."

"I hate you."

"Sure." Steve just sat there laughing as Tony and Bucky argued like children.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

They finally got home and as they walked inside, everyone jumped out and screamed congrats as the lights turned on. Tony looked around in confusion before turning to Bucky.

"I thought this was Steve's welcome home party."

"We had to tell you something believable," Natasha answered and came over to hug the engaged couple.

"What if I said no?"

"Then we'd have booked you into a hospital," Clint answered as he too wandered over,

"Tones, you were never going to say no," Rhodey answered hugging his best friend tightly before letting Sam, Thor, Bruce and Scott say their piece.

Unsurprisingly, everyone spent the night getting hammered and were woken by Pepper's annoyingly loud and threatening heels as she stared down at them from where they had collapsed in the living area that night. She glared at them, wrinkled her nose in mild disgust before giving Tony a kiss on the forehead and congratulating him and walking back out.

 **March 2012**

"Do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take Anthony Edward Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The two stared into each other's eyes as the minister spoke,

"I do." He murmured completely and utterly lost in an ocean of chocolate as he kept his gaze on Tony,

"Do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take Steven Grant Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." They didn't wait for the minister, they just threw themselves at the other's lips, ignoring the cheers and wolf whistles that were undeniably coming from their more childish friends whilst the others kept to clapping.

* * *

 **Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious-soul**

 **Anyway,**  
 **Thank you for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed this,**  
 **Please review,**  
 **No hate -don't like, don't read**

 **Bye~**


End file.
